The Merciless Dance of Life
by KireiSasaki
Summary: Dia mengenali pemuda yang sentiasa memakai jaket merah hitam serta topi yang bermotifkan dinosaurs itu di bangku sekolah dasar lagi. Pada tahun ketiga mereka berada di SMA, Halilintar menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Fang. Apakah yang bakal terjadi jika hubungan terlarang itu diketahui sama keluarga mereka ? [ WARNING ALERT! : Contains Shounen - ai ] Pairing : Fang x Halilintar


The Merciless Dance of Life .

Sesosok tubuh pemuda yang sudah menginjak usia belasan tahun itu terbaring di ranjang yang amat selesa, siapa pun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak namun ianya berbeda buat anak belia tersebut. Pemuda itu mengetap giginya seolah - olah dia sedang menahan kesakitan sehinggakan di suatu detik, dia merogoh saku jaketnya dengan kasar. Dia mengambil sebuah ponsel mewah miliknya lalu menekan nomol di ponsel itu.

" Permisi, bisa aku bercakap sama Halilintar ? "

" Ya, ini aku. Apa mahumu, Fang ? "

" Kamu ada di rumah enggak nanti jam 1 pagi ? "

" Ada. Emangnya kenapa ? "

" Aku mau nginap di rumah kamu untuk satu minggu. Bentar lagi aku datang. Bye."

Pemuda yang menelepon anak laki - laki yang bernama Halilintar itu segera memutuskan panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban sama ada dia bisa tinggal di rumah bocah yang diteleponnya barusan tadi atau enggak. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok yang bertentangan dengan ranjangnya.

" Sudah jam 12 tengah malam ... ," pikirnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Fang pun memasukkan segala keperluan sekolahnya yang cukup buat satu minggu ke dalam sebuah tas yang biasa dibawa setiap kali waktu persekolahan. Dia turut membawa satu lagi tas yang berisi pakaiannya. Fang langsung keluar dari rumah tanpa ingin ambil peduli tentang bunyi deraian kaca yang jatuh dan objek yang berantakan di rumahnya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat itu hanya mempamerkan ekspresi datar sepanjang dia berjalan ke rumah Halilintar. Pemuda berkaca mata itu melewati beberapa persimpangan dan menurutnya jalan - jalan yang dilewatinya untuk ke rumah ' sahabatnya ' sama seperti kehidupannya sekarang yang membingungkan serta tidak pernah tenang.

Fang yang kini sudah berada di pintu rumah pemuda yang diteleponnya tadi betindak mengetuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pemuda berwajah datar yang berjaket merah hitam membuka pintu itu dari bagian dalam rumah. Fang masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar itu merupakan milik Halilintar. Dia melemparkan tas - tas miliknya di tepi meja kecil yang berada di samping kasur sebelum dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke at as kasur.

"Oi ! "

" Apa ? "

" ."

Halilintar menghulurkan satu kaleng minuman dingin pada Fang dan anak laki - laki itu hanya menerimanya dengan senang walaupun dia tidak mengungkapkan sepatah kata pun.

" Orang tuamu berantem lagi ? ," soal Halilintar.

"..."

Fang hanya membenarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Dia kemudiannya meneguk lagi air minuman dari kaleng kecil yang dipegangnya.

" Lo enggak perlu khawatir...Berantem dan juga bertengkar sudah menjadi rutinas mereka..."

Tiba - tiba, iris violetnya menjadi redup serta memancarkan sinar kesedihan. Halilintar yang menyadari bahwa bocah itu sedang bersedih menyentuh dagu Fang lalu mengangkat wajahnya bertentangan tepat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

" Kok bengong ? Lo enggak usah sedih kayak gitu deh. Enggak manis..."

" Manis ?! Dasar lo, Hali ! Gue tu enggak..."

Belum sempat Fang menghabiskan kata - katanya, mulutnya disigel sama Halilintar. Ciuman mendadak dari Halilintar membuatkan Fang coba untuk menghindarkannya. Malangnya, cengkaman Halilintar di pundaknya semakin kuat dan memaksa pemuda bersurai ungu itu untuk mengalah.

" Ah... Ha-... Hali... Ha-mmmhhhh ! "

Kiss itu bertahan selama lima menit sebelum kedua - dua pemuda itu mendesah nikmat, meninggalkan rasa manis di bibir masing - masing. Halilintar dan Fang merona hebat.

" Apa... Apaan sih ?! Lo mau gue mampus gara - gara kesesakan napas, ya ?! ," bentak bocah laki - laki yang beriris violet itu.

" Makanya, enggak usah pamer wajahmu yang buruk itu ke aku. Dasar bego."

" APA LO BILANG ?! "

Halilintar menyengir jahat sewaktu melihat reaksi dari satu - satunya sosok yang dicintainya itu. Dia kemudiannya menempelkan bibirnya buat kali yang kedua pada bibir mungil sang kekasih yang berada di depannya.

" Tenang aja. Gue cuma bercanda kok, babe. Aku mau mandi bentar."

" Okey. Gue nungguin lo di sini, ya ? "

" Enggak perlu. Lo tidur aja duluan. Memangnya... Lo enggak sabar ya... Mau ngerjain 'hal' itu , ya ? "

" Hal apaan ? ," soal Fang dengan keheranan.

Halilintar hanya memutarkan bola matanya sewaktu mendengarkan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Fang.

" Aduh ... Lu tu slow bangat, Fang ! Kalo gue bilang 'making love', lo bisa mengerti ?"

" Ah ! ," teriak Fang dengan napas yang tertahan.

Dua menit kemudian ...

PLEKUNG !

" ADUH ! APA - APAAN SIH SAMA LO, FANG ?! SAKIT TAU ! ," teriak Halilintar dengan marah sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit gara - gara terkena lampu meja yang dilempar 'pacar'nya.

" PERVERT ! Udah ! Pergi mandi sana !"

" Iya ... Iya... Aduh, sakit bangat kepala gue..."

Halilintar beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa banyak bicara sementara Fang masih merona sambil tersenyum senang karena kehadiran Halilintar di dalam hidupnya. Dia mengenali pemuda yang sentiasa sentiasa memakai jaket merah hitam serta topi yang bermotifkan dinosaurs itu sejak dia masih di bangku sekolah dasar lagi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak laki - laki itu benar - benar menyayanginya. Pada tahun ketiga mereka berada di SMA, Halilintar menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Fang dan apa yang bisa diherankan di sini, pemuda berwajah mongoloid itu langsung saja menerima 'lamaran' Halilintar agar menjadi kekasihnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menginap di rumah Halilintar . Apa dia tidak senang untuk tinggal di rumahnya sendiri ? Jawabannya, iya. Bukannya karena kondisi rumahnya yang usang atau kecil tetapi gara - gara kondisi keluarganya yang semakin berantakan. Jika dibicarakan mengenai keperluan hidupnya, dia sudah tidak punya apa - apa untuk dibahaskan. Segalanya bisa dikira sempurna, barangan yang dimilikinya semuanya barangan berjenama yang sememangnya tidak mampu untuk dibeli oleh orang kebanyakan. Namun, jiwanya menjadi kacau apabila kedua orang tuanya pulang dari tempat kerja. Tiap - tiap malam, pasti ada bunyi berantakan serta tangisan dari ibunya dan juga tangisan kecil adik perempuannya yang berusia lima tahun. Dia masih ingat adiknya menangis karena ditampar oleh ayahnya gara - gara memanggil ibunya dari luar kamar.

[ Flash back ]

Langkah sosok kecil yang mungil itu terhenti di depan kamar orang tuanya. Dia mempamerkan wajah khawatirnya ketika mendengarkan jeritan dari sang ibu yang kesakitan. Anak kecil itu kemudiannya mengetuk pintu kamar namun bunyi barangan yang dilempar serta berantakan kedengaran semakin menggila dan mengakibatkan anak itu berpikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi kepada kedua orang tuanya itu.

" Mama ! Papa ! Apa kalian baik - baik aja ?! Mama ... ! Papa...! Mama ! "

Dia menahan matanya daripada mengalirkan bebulir jernih. Anak perempuan itu hanya bisa berdoa agar mama dan papanya aman dari segala kecelakaan. Buat beberapa detik, keributan di dalam kamar itu mereda dan tiba - tiba, pintu itu terbuka.

" Pa ... Kalian enggak kenapa - kenapa kan ? Mama juga, kan ? Apa kalian baik - baik aja ? ," soalnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Sosok tinggi yang memiliki surai ungu yang sama seperti Fang itu menatap anak perempuannya dengan dingin. Wajahnya yang datar itu bagaikan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang penuh amarah itu.

" Kembali ke kamarmu ..."

" Papa baik - baik aja, kan ? Di mana mama ? "

" Aku bilang kembali ke kamarmu ! ," bentak sang ayah.

" Papa -..."

PLAKK !

Satu tamparan kasar hinggap di pipi halus anak itu. Ayahnya menghempas pintu kamar tanpa mengambil peduli lagi tentang sosok kecil yang mulai terisak - isak. Pada waktu itu, Fang kebetulannya ingin kembali ke kamarnya, terlihat adik manisnya itu berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan mendekati adiknya itu lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya bagi menyamakan ketinggiannya sama peri kecilnya itu.

" Ying ? Kenapa, sayang ? Ying ? "

"..."

" Ying ? "

" Hiks ... Hiks..."

Fang kaget sewaktu melihat air mata Ying mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia segera memeluk tubuh kecil itu sebelum menggendongnya ke kamarnya sendiri. Fang duduk di kasurnya sambil mengelus punggung adiknya secara perlahan. Tangisan Ying semakin menjadi - jadi. Fang juga bingung dengan cara apa harus dia gunakan untuk menenangkan adiknya.

" Sshhh ... Ying, kamu kenapa ? Bisa kakak tahu apa masalahmu ? ," soal Fang.

" Tadi, papa... Marah sama aku... Hiks... Kak Fang...Hiks...Papa... Nampar aku... Apa aku salah ? Hiks... Aku cuma khawatir sama mama dan papa... Hiks..."

" Adik kakak enggak salah kok. Ying... Kamu tahu enggak ? "

" Tahu apa, kak Fang ? "

" Kamu tu anak yang paaallinnggg... Baik..."

" Beneran ni, kak Fang ? "

Anak kecil itu tersenyum malu setelah mendengarkan pujian dari saudaranya.

" Nah, gitu dong. Enggak usah nangis lagi, ya ? Ying kan udah besar... Malu deh kalo nangis terus - terusan kayak gitu..."

" Emm ! Aku janji bahwa aku tu nggak bakal nangis lagi ! "

Kedua saudara itu tertawa. Fang sangat senang melihat senyuman manis yang terbentuk pada wajah adiknya itu. Dia cuma kesal sama perbuatan ayahnya. Masa anak sekecil itu sudah ditampar ? Iris violetnya kini benar - benar terlihat sedih.

" Ying ...? "

" Iya, kak ! "

" Mahu tidur di kamar kakak malam ini ? "

" Mahu kak ! "

" Hehe ... Dasar anak pintar...! Yuk, tidur. Kakak juga udah ngantuk ni."

Fang dan Ying menjatuhkan tubuh masing - masing ke atas kasur tersebut. Dia mengelus surai hitam milik adik kecilnya dengan lembut sehingga bidadari kecil itu tertidur pulas.

" Mimpi yang indah ya, Ying. Kakak sayang sama kamu."

[ Flash back ends ]

" Fang ? "

" Oi, lo kenapa ? "

Fang tersedar kembali dari lamunannya sewaktu merasakan sentuhan hangat tangan Halilintar yang menghapuskan air mata di pipinya.

" Ma-... Maaf..."

" Shh... Gue ngerti, babe..."

" Aku kasian sama adikku, Ying... Dia seharusnya enggak terjebak dalam masalah orang tuaku... Aku tu berharap bangat agar suatu hari nanti aku bakal melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia setiap detik..."

Halilintar memeluk Fang dengan erat sambil mengelus kepala pemuda itu. Dia turut bisa merasai 'penderitaan' sang malaikatnya itu.

" Hei, babe... Gue juga berharap kalian berdua bakal punya keluarga yang bahagia ... Suatu hari nanti, jika lu udah menemukan keluarga bahagiamu, lepaskanlah diriku... Jangan pernah menyakiti mereka sebagaimana kedua orang tuamu menyakiti lo sama Ying..."

" Kok lo ngomong kayak gitu ?! Memangnya lu udah nggak suka sama gue ? Aku hanya butuh kamu, Hali... Enggak bakal ada siapa pun yang bisa bikin gue sebahagia ini ! Gue mohon... Jangan pernah tinggalin gue, Hali..."

"Gue... Cinta bangat sama lu... Makanya, enggak perlu takut karena I'm all yours, babe..."

" Gue juga... Dear..."

Kemudian, Halilintar mencium dahi pacarnya dan akhirnya Fang terlelap di dalam pelukan Halilintar.

" Aku mencintaimu... Sampai kapan pun, Fang... ," bisik pemuda yang memiliki sepasang iris yang merahnya persis bagaikan sebutir ruby tersebut sebelum dia turut tertidur bersama sosok bersurai ungu itu.

Author's Note

Yah, para readerku sekalian ! Aku kembali lagi dengan fanfic terbaru aku... Okey, jujurnya, aku tu benar - benar udah enggak tau deh mau ngomong apaan... Pokoknya, kalian baca aja, ya ? Maafin aku juga jika ceritaku ini membosankan para readersku sekalian ! And stay tune for the next chapter/update ! XD Maaf ya jika fanficku punya typo atau kata - kata yang telah mengakibatkan sesetengah pihak tersinggung. Maaf juga karena aku masih enggak bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan sebaik mungkin ... Oh, ya jika kalian ingin membantuku belajar bahasa Indonesia atau bagian cerita yang kalian enggak bisa mengerti apa yang aku tulis, bisa nanyain aku loh !

All Boboiboy characters belong to AnimostaStudio

This fan fiction belongs to me

Akhir kata, please review and read, ya ! - KireiSasaki ( = ^ _ ^ = )


End file.
